The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for closure, such as by suturing, of tissue membrane openings. The present invention has particular application in the closure of openings in blood vessel walls after catheterization procedures in the cardiovascular system have been performed.
A wide variety of techniques have been employed to provide nonsurgical, less invasive procedures in a medical patient. These include laparoscopy, arthroscopy, and various other techniques in which surgical and/or medicational procedures are performed via tubes, such as catheters, rather than full-scale xe2x80x9ccut downxe2x80x9d surgery. One such technique is the Seldinger technique involving the placement of guide wires and catheters in the cardiovascular system of the patient. Although such nonsurgical procedures typically greatly enhance the recovery time of the patient when compared to more conventional cut down surgery, nevertheless, openings formed in tissue membranes, such as arterial walls, take time to heal.
Prior methods and devices typically involve placement of collagen external to the puncture wound with or without the placement of a polylactide member internal to the puncture wound such as in the lumen of the blood vessel. Potential problems with this approach involve the increase in thrombosis that has been observed to follow placement of a permanent intravascular device, the known effects of collagen to activate platelets and consequently induce thrombosis, and the occurrence of a systemic autoimmune inflammatory response following implants of bulk collagen.
By way of background, other suturing and stitching devices and methods are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,433 to Wilk et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,498 to Caspari et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,205 to Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,465 to Nomoto et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,155 to Ovil et al.
The present invention provides a suture-based method of closure which circumvents the need for placement of any large piece, such as a stent, within the blood vessel, avoiding attendant risks of thrombosis. Additionally, use of collagens can be avoided, reducing the risk of thrombosis or of an inflammatory autoimmune reaction. The present invention provides these advantages while being usable in the context of noninvasive techniques, such as laparoscopy, cardiovascular procedures, or other procedures avoiding conventional cut down surgery, thereby providing the benefits without the necessity for direct visualization of the opening in the tissue which is to be closed. Additionally, the present invention provides substantially reduced healing times for medical patients, reducing patient discomfort and risk and also reducing hospital and personnel costs associated with prolonged healing.